Pieces of small-size electronic apparatus, such as smartphones and portable game machines, are prevalent. In recent years, many pieces of electronic apparatus are equipped with an imaging controller and have functions of a so-called digital camera. In general, an image photographed by a digital camera is compressed in the JPEG (Joint Photographic Experts Group) file format to be recorded. When recording imaging data, the digital camera causes an image file to include an Exif (Exchangeable Image File Format) file including various pieces of attached information at the time of the photographing as well as the imaging data. A viewer analyzes the attached information included in the Exif file and displays the image on a display unit. The Exif standard has a background of being formulated as an image file format for the digital camera.